Forever of the Heart
by the Dark Sisters
Summary: Amanda Smith is going to an interview ... ... with a vampire. She will learn the whole story but, does she really want to later on? {AU[YAOI[RikuxSora] (Yes, we know, the summary sucks.)


Engetsu: Okay, blame Sora-chan for this one. She refused to let me sleep for a few hours because of it. We probably have about 14 chapters already written in our little minds because of her. Yeah, throw in the fact that my sister was being a bitch, and a few depressing thoughts, and you can totally get me in the tone. Yeah, I can't take angst, but I guess I can write it once I'm in the tone.

Sora-chan: Yeah, well anyways, this is the second story from the Dark Sisters Collaboration! Just so you know, this here is just the prologue to this story. I got the idea for this story while I was really bored but this isn't going to be a hyperactive story like 'The Results of Insanity' and it will have most likely hardly any randomness. Anyway, this is a vampire story and it's only involving the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters and also some made-up characters on the side that meet a cruel fate. Another thing, I got the idea for this story by reading the Anne Rice books lately and I've become a bit obsessed. But anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own not'ing! Except for a cat. who plays fetch and bites people.

Summary: Amanda Smith is going to an interview ... ... with a vampire. She finds more than she has bargained for. AU ... YAOI ... Beware. RikuxSora

Mr. Everheart (Someone please help with a better name!!)

Prologue

* * *

Amanda hurried down the street. Unfortunately, her last interview went longer than scheduled, making her late for the next. As she thought about it, she wanted to shriek in joy. She, Amanda Smith, had done what all of those top shot reporters couldn't. She had gotten the best interview of them all. Not the President, or Mother Theresa, or the Pope. No, this was even better. She had found a vampire. Not only that, one that would tell her his story in front of her camera. She was determined to capture every moment of it on film. She pulled her coat closer against the wind as she hurried to the apartment building he had agreed to meet her in.

"I'm here too see Mr. Everheart." She told the man at the front desk. He nodded.

"You can go right in. Penthouse at the top."

"Thanks." She walked to the elevator and stepped inside. To celebrate this momentous occasion, she decided to annoy the other passengers.

"Meow." Everyone looked at her. She just plastered an innocent expression on her face, saying 'who, me? I'm as innocent as a kitten!'

Five minutes later.

"Meow." Twenty people got off the elevator in favor of the stairs. There were about five left.

"Going to Everheart's?" She looked at him in surprise. Why were they all men?

"Yes, yes I am." He held out his hand.

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Daniels." Strangely enough, he was wearing a tight black shirt with the word 'Kyle' spelled out in rhinestones under his sports jacket. (Sora: lol ... We got this idea from Shrek 2!)

"Amanda. Amanda Smith." She shook his hand. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I thought he was only giving interviews with one person at a time."

"Me too, but I guess that's too much to ask for from a big owner of a corporation like Humanity International." Kyle shrugged.

"I suppose so." Amanda tilted her head to the side.

"By any chance, would you happen to be gay?" He laughed.

"Yes, I am. What gave it away?"

"The shirt." He looked down at his shirt and laughed.

"Yeah, that would kind of give it away, wouldn't it?" She smiled.

"Yes, it would." The elevator reached the penthouse at the top. Kyle turned to Amanda.

"I guess that means our conversation is over. Here's my business card, call me some time."

"Sure. Here's mine, call me too." They walked into the penthouse. It was decorated richly, mostly colonial style. The walls were dark, and the windows all had heavy drapes covering them. From one of the few windows that were left uncovered, Amanda could see the full moon over the city, like a piece of the way the world was and should be, lost in the dirty, grimy streets of New York. She quickly hurried after the others. Mr. Everheart walked into the doorway.

"Hello, honored guests, and welcome to my home. I hope you enjoy it. Now, if Mr. Herbert and Mr. Lubbers would follow me, please." Mr. Lubbers, a black haired man, was quickly followed by Mr. Herbert, who was about 6'6 tall. There were two loud thuds, and ten minutes later, Mr. Everheart walked back out.

"Yes, well, Mr. Daniels, Mr. Smith, Mr. Lockhart, Mr. Nelson, if you could follow me." Everyone got up and followed him. Amanda turned to Kyle.

"I forgot, I only sent him my fake name." Kyle looked confused.

"Really? Why?"

"Because most people won't give an interview to a woman."

"Oh." Mr. Everheart led them to a room in the middle of the apartment. There were no windows, and they could see the dead bodies of Mr. Herbert and Mr. Lubbers. Unfortunately, Mr. Everheart locked the door before they could escape. It was one of those old fashioned locks that required a key no matter which side of the door you were on. He turned around, and only then did they see the baseball bat in his hands. Before they could react, he had Mr. Nelson and Mr. Lockhart unconscious. A second later, so was Kyle.

Mr. Everheart turned to Amanda. He raised an eyebrow. "I do believe, Miss Smith, that you clearly stated that you were male in your e-mails." She nodded.

"People refuse to give me an interview unless I tell them that I'm Adam, until they see me. My name is Amanda." Mr. Everheart nodded.

"I see. In that case, I guess you will be getting your interview after all." Amanda looked surprised.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Mr. Everheart laughed.

"No, I prefer men. Besides, their blood is much stronger."

"Oh. Then why didn't you kill the others?" He smirked.

"I have my reasons." Amanda nodded.

"Alright then. In that case, where should I set up my camera?" Mr. Everheart led her into another windowless room. He pointed to a table beside a couch.

"Right there." Amanda hurried to set up her camera. She spared a glance at Mr. Everheart. Now that the 'excitement' was over, she finally noticed his appearance. It was easy to tell why people would say he was a vampire. He was nearly as white as paper, and his head was of spiky brown hair. His eyes were a deep, crystal blue and he was only about 5'5 tall. He was wearing a black Armani suit and a blood red tie. "If you don't mind, since I wasn't planning on giving an interview, I am going to go and change."

"Okay." He returned a few minutes later wearing a tight, black t-shirt. His black jeans had a hole on the knee, and the silver bracelet on his left wrist had a cross on it.

Amanda looked confused a minute. "Where should I start?" Mr. Everheart smirked.

"Well, Miss Smith - "

"Amanda." Mr. Everheart nodded.

"In that case, my name is Sora. Amanda, I could always tell you how I was made."

"Please, do."

* * *

Engetsu: Kill me now. For once I am writing something that isn't even remotely fluffy. Yeah, anyways, I usually torture my characters in a more fluffy way and usually get attached, ensuring that they'll live. It's normally by making a guy pregnant. However, I doubt Sora'll let me this time.

Sora-chan: M-preg ... Scary! Anyways, feed the button!

Engetsu: Shakes head Anyways, all reviews will help. Considering that I can't write anything but fluff, we'll need all the help we can get.


End file.
